


queen-sized

by viscrael



Series: monsterverse au [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (oi's a vampire. iwa's a forest spirit), Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, part of circus of crows but i mean i guess u can read it stand alone? u just. will be confused lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The others are awake.”</p>
<p>“They won’t see us.” Tooru didn’t bother saying that it didn’t matter anyway; there was nothing the two of them were doing that the rest of Aoba Johsai wasn’t already aware of. When it came to each other, they had never been very subtle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	queen-sized

**Author's Note:**

> you shld probbbably read circus of crows b4 u read this, only b/c its/,,, i mean ? i guess it makes sense by itself, theres just stuff that. makes a lot More sense obvs if uve read coc. idk. do as u please. have some iwaoi
> 
> anyway this is set sometime b4 chapter 11

Tooru woke up with his cheek pressed against hard wood and a weight on his back. He drifted into consciousness slowly, blinking everything into existence: first his desk, then the evening sun filtering through his open window, then the familiar scowl of his best friend standing over him.

He stirred, pushing the blanket over his shoulders off of him. “Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi’s nose twitched, scrunching up slightly in displeasure. He crossed his arms over his chest; Tooru didn’t ask why the other was still in his pajamas. “If you’re going to fall asleep,” the spirit said, “at least do it in your own bed. Get up.”

“Were you worried about me?” Tooru was allowing himself to be ushered up even as he teased. His study was bathed in golden light, the sun setting over the horizon, just bright enough to sting a bit but not enough to hurt. Iwaizumi’s skin only looked darker for it. He waited until Tooru had caught up with him before opening the door.

They didn’t say anything as they wound their way through the mansion, Iwaizumi leading the way as if Tooru didn’t know it by heart. On less forgiving days, it would annoy Tooru—it had been his home longer than it had been Iwaizumi’s, and his prison before that—but as it was, he could find nothing in the cavity of his chest except fondness. He trotted to catch up, slipping his hand into the other’s.

Iwaizumi frowned, a deep crease between his eyebrows, but his ears were tinged pink. “The others are awake.”

“They won’t see us.” Tooru didn’t bother saying that it didn’t matter anyway; there was nothing the two of them were doing that the rest of Aoba Johsai wasn’t already aware of. When it came to each other, they had never been very subtle.

“You’re the one providing an explanation then.” Iwaizumi paused his grumbling long enough to press the button on their elevator leading down. The doors slid open. They stepped in the narrow, personalized space, Tooru keeping the link between their fingers. He felt himself relax just at the reminder of the other man’s presence. He squeezed Iwaizumi’s hand gently. Iwaizumi squeezed back.

By the time they got to Tooru’s bedroom, the sun was disappearing over the mountains. Iwaizumi stood in the doorway, looking reasonably satisfied that he’d managed this far. Half of the time, he couldn’t even get Tooru out of his study. Even if Tooru didn’t fall back asleep, it was a victory in itself that he’d made it here.

Tooru curled up in his comforter after closing the blinds completely, cocooning the blanket around himself. The other man started to back out of the room, hand on the doorknob to swing it closed behind him, when Tooru sat up from his cocoon, calling, “Iwa-chan, wait.”

“Yes?”

“Stay here.”

Iwaizumi’s eyebrow twitched, like he was irritated by the suggestion. His eyes flickered towards the door again. “Stop messing around, Oikawa. I need to talk with Matsukawa—”

“I’m not messing around.” Tooru unwrapped the blanket, opening a side in offering, and put on his best pleading expression. “I’m tired.”

“Then go to sleep.”

He didn’t say, _you know I don’t sleep well alone_. From the concerned look on Iwaizumi’s face, he had remembered the fact sometime during his refusal. There were five, long seconds of silence—before Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him.

“You’re welcome,” he said, crawling into the space Tooru had made for him. The mattress was queen-sized, but neither of them said anything about this, their legs pressing together.

Tooru allowed himself a smile.


End file.
